Walking With A Ghost
by Ms.Infamous62
Summary: " It was the second anniversary of Chase's death and a little part of her couldn't fight the pull to go back, back to where it all began where his ancestor was hung and ended where Chase was killed. " Slight AU, Established History, SPN references. One Shot


**ahem so yeah, one shot. woo!**

**I've been a little busy with work and getting ready for school, but i'm not stopping writing! I've got a couple of chapters for We've Got Tonight in editing mode and as for Flames of the Forgotten, i'm still toying with a few ideas since i've scrapped quite a plenty chapters. That story was taking a route that i hadn't liked so i'm doing some major editing. So while you're waiting for those, here you go!**

**It's a tad AU-ish and there's an established history. It's also a little of a SPN cross-over. Mainly the demon/possession shizz. You'll know it when you read it!**

**X**

* * *

It was the second anniversary of Chase's death and a little part of her couldn't fight the pull to go back, back to where it all began where his ancestor was hung and ended where Chase was killed. It was stronger this year, she avoided last year simply because it was just still too raw. The loss of her friend and the mourning still rocked her back then. God she still missed him. She missed when he was light-hearted and caring. When his blue eyes sparkled with mischief and when he fought with her over their weekend long movie marathons. Before it all went to shit, before he went digging for his past. She missed before he decided to tell her the truth; before he became addicted. He was still her friend and even though things were rocky towards the end and her loyalty swayed dramatically…she couldn't help but feel like she'd done something wrong.

She could feel his judgment on her.

Like he was staring at her now with disdain.

The barn was black. Scorches covering every inch of the place and the acrid smell of burning wood still choked her. It was like she stepped into a flashback and it was the night of the Fall Fest all over again. She'd spare a second to sit on the bale of hay, but they were long gone now. The fire just left a frame and a few walls. The roof and upper level was completely gone, leaving her staring up at the wide and plump full moon.

**"You asshole."** She whispers quietly, tracing a finger along the charred support beam. And it's like she could feel his finger tracing along her spine instead.

The shudder rocks her body and she pulls her hand away.

**"Neat little trick, isn't it?"** The scent assaults her first. Rotten eggs; her mind helps out as she scrunches her face up at the smell. Quinn spares a glance over at him but glances back at the beam, because it's just an image her mind has conjured up.

Chase was there, all smiling and whiting teeth. But his eyes were pure midnight.

He's dead and there's no question to it.

**"One of many you had."** She murmurs quietly, shoving her hands in her pockets before taking a few steps away from him. His smile widens and her heart skips a beat. Chase's head cocks slightly because he could hear the stutter of her heart and he knows its fear, he can practically taste it on his tongue.

Quinn's fists tighten in her pockets because he's staring at her; like a hungry dog and she's a juicy steak.

**"One of many."** He nods in agreement and takes a step towards her, she shuffles back quickly and he laughs. **"Don't be afraid, I don't plan to hurt you."**

**"I've heard that line before."** And she smiles, but it's tight-lipped and forced. She keeps herself still as he grows nearer and every fiber in her body is screaming for her to run—begging her to run.

**"My dear…Quinn."** He sneers around her name, taking a few steps to circle her before reaching out and twirling a finger around a lock of hair. **"I should have followed your lead. You were always someone to easily crawl under enemy lines."** He murmurs and moves closer, brushing her hair back as he traces the tip of his nose along the soft curve of her neck. **"You've gotten so close with them over the years. Nothing brings people together than the death of one of their own."** His voice grows into a hiss at the end as he clutches at her hip and pulls her flush against him.

Panic hits and she's scrambling away, reaching for the barn doors that shudder violently and slam shut. Quinn smashes her fists against the wall and turns around, back pressed flat against the burnt wood.

This is just a bad dream and she's going to wake up any second now in her own bed.

But seconds pass by and she's left listening to the sound of her harsh breathing.

**"You brought it on yourself."** Her voice wavers and his laugh echoes in the barn. Chase is just air now, she can't see him, but he's still around. The scent of sulfur grows stronger and she feels it clouding around her. **"I can help you."** She offers out weakly. **"You know I can. I…."**

**"Ah. Ah, Ah."** He's in her face again, wagging a finger and tapping it against her lip as she whimpers quietly. **"You present yourself so strong to them, Curly Q."** he whispers her pet name in her hair, the warmth of his breath seeping in her scalp and warming her down to her toes. ** "What do you think they'd say if they saw you now?" **he smiles against her hair and pulls back to tip her chin up.

**"That I'm weak."**

He laughs and it's full and cathartic. Quinn wants to laugh with him, but she can't. The fear has her gripped too tightly to do anything else but stare up at him because this just can't be _real_. **"Weak? You're not weak. You're strong, so strong."** He whispers, full lips brushing against hers. **"You've helped me before, with that…unwavering sense of loyalty and that crafty little brain of yours."**

**"I can help you, just please let me."** Quinn knows she can't. She's not a witch, mage, elf or whatever the fuck else was real these days. She was just human and Chase knew that.

**"Say yes. Open yourself up to me Quinn and you'll be helping me in ways you've never imagined."** His voice is seductive now and the memories of his family home flash in her brain. Wrapped up in his sheets and his arms, being warm and being safe. The tears leak out of the corners of her eyes and even though she wants to say yes, she shakes her head. Because this isn't Chase. And that wasn't what she wanted. It was what he was making her want. Whatever was whispering sweet nothings in her ear wasn't her friend. But just some twisted version of him.

**"I can't."**

**"I don't need your permission."** His voice is quiet and the chill spreads through her veins like liquid ice. **"I can take you now and it'll be all the same. I mean you might suffer shock…but that's a chance we'll have to take, won't we?"** He grins and his mouth is hot against hers as he shoves her back against the crumbling wall.

And just like that she feels like she's choking. All her air is gone and it feels like hours that she spends on the ground, writhing, screaming and she just _can't breathe._ Her tongue explodes with the taste of smoke and fire; heady and thick that it makes it all the more harder to focus. Her lungs on fire and every muscle in her body contracts and relax spastically.

Her lungs finally expand enough to breathe.

Quinn tries to move to sit up but it lays there and her heart rate picks up before her hand moves without her permission and rests against her chest.

**"You were always so easy to fright."** She murmurs to herself, only she can't force herself to speak now and the chuckle rumbles in her chest. **"Calm down, Curly Q. I'm just taking you out for a joy ride."**

No. No, no, _no. _She could feel the seething rage that simmers under her now too tight skin. Chase wanted nothing but suffering. He wanted pain, he wanted blood and most of all he wanted revenge. And now he was going to use her to get his fill. **"Let's go pay some friends a visit."**

* * *

**i think it's pretty obvious The Covenant isn't owned by me. **

**It's loved by me, but not owned. that and i'm a sucker for all the man meat in the movie. **

**X**


End file.
